Exboyfriends Aren't Fun
by Snow and Blossom
Summary: He really pissed her off. Then she decided to get revenge, but some people who really care decided to lend a hand. No one will ever understand the kind of bond they share. YagyuuOC TezukaOC Maybe something else, I don't remember.


Ex-boyfriends Aren't Fun

"Bastard." Yuki threw her phone across the room, only to become more aggravated when it landed with a soft plop on a stack of clean towels. She stomped over to pick it up and slipped it back into the pocket of her uniform. She paced the length of the girl's locker room waiting for Rayah to finish her shower so they could join the boys team and get some food.

"What are you stomping around for?" Rayah asked as she stepped into the main part of the room with her towel wrapped securely around her. Sitting down with a definitive sweep of her skirt, Yuki twisted her lips into a frown. "It's boy problems from the looks of it. Did Hiro blow you off or something?"

"Close, it's ex-boyfriend troubles, you know that bastard that I keep in contact with that I was dating before. He's being a total dickwad and saying the most loathsome stuff." Rayah pulled her shirt over hear head thinking. She tried to remember the guy Yuki was talking about.

"Wait, what guy is this, I don't remember you dating anyone besides Hiro and for a tiny bit you pretended to date boy me. Do you mean boy me is being a bastard again, I told him to stop that." Yuki pretended to laugh and then sneered at her best friend. "Laugh all you want shorty, I'm serious. I don't remember you dating anyone." Yuki placed a thoughtful hand on her cheek trying to remember if Rayah had ever met him. Then it hit her, she hadn't.

"No, you never met him. It was the summer your father and Kyo-nii died. Before Kyo-nii died, he became impossible afterwards though, taking advantage of my lowered defenses. His name was Arashi. I though he was sweet, and he wore glasses, you know my weakness is glasses on a man. So we went on one date, we went to a Rikkai dance together. Other than that he texted me like every day for like nine hours a day. Once he would see me somewhere though, he was silent. I think he goes to St. Rudolph, good catholic boy right? No. He was just texting me and he said he was jealous that other guys his age were getting laid and that he should have tried something with me. What the fuck, thats nice to tell your ex-girlfriend, that you wanted to have sex with her, when you know full well that she has a boyfriend. God, he pisses me off." Yuki proceed to explain how she felt with many colorful adjectives. Rayah was taken back, she had never seen Yuki quite this angry. Well actually, Yuki was never angry. So it was very surprising to see and hear her acting as she was.

When Yuki finally stopped and sat quietly seething, Rayah raised an eyebrow. "This is unusual of you, you're getting angry, don't you usually just get even. You skill in trickery can rival Niou and your sadism rivals Fuji's and Yukimura's. Put that mind of yours to work and destroy him like you would any other fucker." Rayah then though for a second. "I have to stop cussing around you, you're getting awfully colorful with your vocabulary lately." Yuki laughed and with an innocently evil smile crossed her arms and though.

"You're right Rayah, now tell me. Whats the best way to destroy a man?" Looking into Yuki's eyes Rayah shivered she knew it was a rhetorical so she didn't answer. " I think we may be giving some friends of ours a call. What do you say, Rayah. There's nothing like the smell of revenge in the late afternoon." Yuki's smile only widened as Rayah followed her outside, she could almost taste the sweet victory on her tongue.

As they were leaving they passed the boys tennis team who was also going out as a group to eat and do karaoke. They all waved at the girls but some of them upon seeing Yuki's malicious expression backed away slowly so they wouldn't get hurt. Fuji on the other hand responded with his own evil expression. They both smiled at each other in mutual understanding. Tezuka who had not backed away made his way to where Rayah was standing and whispered to her.

"Did you let your guard down and give her some evil idea?" Rayah shook her head and pulled her boyfriend so she could whisper in his ear.

"She's having ex-boyfriend problems and I may have said something about getting even but she would have come up with that on her own anyway. Don't give me that look, she's having real problems with a dickwad ex-boyfriend. I was just helping." He gave her a buchou look but she knew he felt pity for the small girl. She was too sweet to have to deal with someone who was rude and not willing to treat her well.

"If we can offer any assistance, just ask Yuki. We'll have quite the fun time helping you destroy that boy." Fuji was smiling a hand on Yuki's head much like Yukimura did when greeting the small girl. "I'm sure Seiichi and your boys will definitely have something to say or do about him. With Yagyuu's protectiveness I'm sure he'll be luck to make it out with his head still attached. Plus, we know some very influential people." Rayah rewound everything Yuki had said about the boy but stopped when she remembered what she wanted.

"He goes to Saint Rudolph, right? We have connections there right?" Fuji's eyes lit up even more. He looked at Rayah with a smile. "Have them scope the boy out first, see what we have to work with and then kill him with the things he fears most. This should be fun, right everyone?" The whole team gathered together to put a hand in on either Yuki's head or shoulder. "No one messes with someone from Seigaku and gets away with it, especially not someone whose a friend of Rayah." Quickly Rayah, Fuji, and Yuki pulled out their phones and made quick calls for a meeting of Hyotei, Rikkai, Seigaku, and Saint Rudolph.

"Now, gentleman. I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called here. We have a little-Yuki, this is your business can you stop playing tonsil hockey so we can do this thing." Yuki broke away from making out with Yagyuu to listen to what Rayah was saying. "Thank you, now as I was saying. Yuki has a little bug of an ex-boyfriend that we need to exterminate." There was a collective confusion. "I'm sure you're more confused now but, this guy has messed with her and we want him to die. He's a Saint Rudolph student and he's had many dealings with girls that is much like what he did to Yuki, but hers is worse. He tried to do things to her, while she was mourning the death of a brother and a man who was almost her father. I can't forgive him for doing such a thing."

"What are we waiting for, let's bring the fucker here and string him up by this own belt." Niou stood with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he was murderous and the gentleman had a similar, but more aggressive and more protective, he gripped his girlfriend tightly.

"Don't be reckless Niou, he needs to be slowly poisoned like the bug he is." Yukimura said from his seat, mouth twisted unpleasantly in a frown. "I assume you two already have a plan so we'll let you tell us what you think." Rayah nodded in acknowledgement of Yukimura's point.

"I they're willing, have the Saint Rudolph boys investigate our friend. Find out his biggest fears and play on them. Whether he is afraid of dangerous thugs or the underhand tricky or whatever, if we don't have it, we'll find it." Rayah looked around the room to the determined faces of the boys. "Yuuta, you're in charge of organizing the Saint Rudolph boys. Kei, can you do me a little favor, can you do a little wiring and camera's in any place where we might need it. Yukimura, keep your team under control, they have the most possessiveness of her, keep them out of the way until we need brawn, right now we need brain. Not to say you're not smart but you have many of the scariest people I know." No one moved, they all just sat there. After a minute, Yuuta spoke up.

"Just one thing, what is the guys name?" Yuki looked sad and spoke in a soft voice.

"Katsu Arashi. (Vicious Storm)" Many of the Saint Rudolph boys eyes opened wide. Mizuki the widest, came to rest in front of Yuki capturing her hands and looking into her eyes, asking her earnestly.

"How did you fall in with someone like him, he's a dirty lowlife. The worst kind of person imaginable. He makes prey of people like you." Yuki put a hand on Mizuki's face.

"He tried to but he underestimated the strength of my respect for myself, my body, and the overwhelming amount of love from my friends that keeps me from falling." She stood and walked to Rayah. "He overestimated the bonds between him and me, thinking I valued him over the great friends I already have. He was a fool then but now he has crossed the line, I humored him at first but now, he has begun to encroach on the off limits areas of our non-existent relationship. I still can't believe he had the nerve to say that to me. To have sex wit that boorish, brainless-." Rayah put a hand on her shoulder. "I apologize, I must keep my calm."

"He'll regret ever meeting you Belle, I'll make sure of that. We all will." After all the commotion died down and people filtered out receiving general ideas of what was to come, Mizuki approached Rayah.

"I understand why Rikkai is doing this, it is their princess after all. Saint Rudolph is happy to help get rid of trash like Katsu Arashi who makes a bad name for the school, but why are you and Seigaku and Hyotei doing this. I understand you're friends and all but that only goes so far doesn't it." Rayah couldn't figure out how Mizuki didn't get it.

"Yuki is very precious to me, she has been my friend for a long time. Her family is my family and my family is hers. I don't see how you don't see it. I would do anything to get back at some idiot who throws words around like they're nothing. Those words really hurt Yuki, and I want revenge for that. She would do the same for me and she has. As for Seigaku and Hyotei, they have come to care for the person Yuki is, the gentle sweet loving person that she is. If you spend enough time around her you'll see." Mizuki though about this.

"I see, I hope you have a full sensation at the end of this excursion." Mizuki walked away followed by the rest of his team. Yuki placed a small hand of Rayah's shoulder.

"Let's have a sleepover Ray, like we used to when we were little. With not a care in the world. I just want to be innocent and naive for a while." Rayah nodded "Everything will always be okay, we're going to watch out for each other and then we can make it through anything. Don't look so sad, it's not befitting of your face. You always have looked best with a smile after all. The contagious smile that could spread like the swine flu." Rayah smiled at her best friend. "There we go, there's the Ray I know. Don't let this get you down, with everyones help it will all be over soon.

Yuki was right, the ordeal took almost no time at all. With the careful structure of Mizuki's planning and Atobe's recording devices. They found Arashi to be a coward to real men. So Yuki and her boys paid a visit to him and they made sure he could never bother her again without permanent damage being done to his body or face. After everything cleared up Yuki sat with Yagyuu and Rayah and Tezuka staring a the starry night sky.

"I'm glad it's over with. He was an exhausting person to follow. Disgusting on top of that. I can't believe he did those thing. Eh. Yuki, you know how to pick them." Yuki didn't hear her. She and Yagyuu were talking low and not paying to the other couple on the porch. "It was worth it though." Rayah began talking to no one in particular, Tezuka listened though. "She's done a lot for me. Always at our games cheering us on. She helped with the play and everything. We show gratitude but sometimes doing things like this really makes you know how much you mean to someone." Tezuka looked at his girlfriend odd.

"So, regular Rayah will be back tomorrow? I like the poetic words you've shared with us but, I miss the crude but loving Rayah that I've always known." Rayah stuck her tongue out at him.

"We really have rubbed off on each other. She cusses like me and I'm becoming all poetic and shit. That's an unfair trade. I don't want to sound like some damn dead British guy. I will not stand for this." Rayah threw something at Yuki to interrupt her. Both friends smiled at each other and laughed. Even with crazy ex-boyfriends and the future at their feet, it was nice to know that some things would never change.

A/N: Hey, there it's Snow again. Blossom is being her usual lazy self and we have gotten no where with out Saiyuki collab. (I rely on her for info about that because I'm too lazy to rewatch it and they don't have a wiki page, that I know of.)

I wrote this for Blossom because I was having ex-boyfriend problems and we kind of threatend him, well she did. I just sat back and watched him piss his pants in fear.

Yes, the characters are OOC, don't like it? I don't give a rats ass. So take you're complaining bitch ass and get the stick out of it. I write this for my own amusement, no one elses. If you do like it enjoy, and think about reviewing.


End file.
